vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Spider-man= |-|Spider-Armor MK II= |-|Black Suit Spider-man= |-|Iron Spider Armor= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker was born to C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in High School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider as well as a " Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. In order to test his new abilities and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterwards while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn’t his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben’s killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn’t stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Amazing Fantasy #15 Gender: Male Age: Currently 30+ years Classification: Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Agility and Reflexes, wall crawling, equipment such as web shooting, and radio trackers, Spider Sense (precognition, and radio frequency detection), Healing Factor, skilled martial artist. The Other power up increased his already Superhuman Attributes higher, gave him telepathic communication with spiders, spines that could paralyze people with a touch, Fangs and Night Vision. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Held up a part of the Daily Bugle, Ripped a train off its tracks) Speed: Faster than Eye 'movements (at least 200 mph) with '''Hypersonic+ '''reactions (dodged a 4000 feet per second firearm from 2 meters away, without spider-sense, kept up with a reentry rocket) (reaction speed faster with precog) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(Supported a part of the Daily Bugle) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ (Punched Iron Man all the way down through a large building, Flicked over a train car with one finger) Durability: At least Large Building level at his peak. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters with webbing Standard Equipment: Web shooters, Spider-Tracers, a Utility Belt that holds many different types of Web Cartridges, a Spider-Signal, and for a while he wore a suit of armor designed by Tony Stark (Iron Man). Intelligence: Scientist at Horizon Labs Think Tank, designed most of his equipment (such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets) himself, Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him, was a writer for the Daily Bugle, has been complimented by Hank Pym and works as a scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. Also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats, excellent tactician (freed new york from the control of the goblin goblin king and his army and cured the goblin king after only a few minutes of being back in his body) Weaknesses: He usually doesn't Take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." *'No Driving Skill:' Due to having his web-shooters since he was a teen and being busy fighting crime, Peter never learned to drive. This is one of the reasons which made the Spider-Mobile a terrible idea. Peter can neither fly a helicopter nor the Avengers' Quinjet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spider Sense: This power acts as a form of precognition that can detect danger shortly before it happens, which can greatly augment his reaction time. It has also shown to be able to detect magical beings such as Doctor Strange in his astral form, give him a layout of the area around him (this is why he doesn't have to look where he shoots his webs and can fight comfortably in darkness), and even give detailed information hours before the threat emerges (although it doesn't usually work like this). * Web Shooters: Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing have had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. * Web Bullets: compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range * Web Swing: uses webbing as an adhesive rope to swing around at high speeds and grab objects that are too far to reach * Web Zip: '''uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propel himself forward at high speeds far distances (usually toward heavier or stronger opponents) * '''Web'' ''Tie: '''uses webs to incapacitate target * '''Web Shield: '''forms a shield out of webbing * '''Mark of Kaine: '''Spider-Man concentrates his adhesive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face * '''Physical Mutations: In "The Other" he had fangs, night vision, and stingers that could extend and retract from his wrists and paralyse enemies with a touch. Others Notable Victories: Black Panther (Marvel Comics) Edward Cullen (Twilight) Suzaku (Yu Yu Hakusho) Captain Kuro (One Piece) Batman (DC Comics) Notable Losses: Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) Pyron (Darkstalkers) (He was teamed with the Hulk and still lost) Inconclusive Matches: Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. There are many versions of Spider-Man, this profile covers mainly the current comic version (as well as The Other powered up version) Click here for the Spiderman Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Iconic Characters